To Give The Christmas Spirit
by WolfKomoki
Summary: As a child, Ralph's family was always too poor to properly celebrate Christmas. As an adult, Ralph decided to give back so that other poor kids could experience the joy of Christmas.


**The Flash is owned by the CW.**  
**This was a product of a request.**

**Note: Because this website doesn't allow songfic, this story was partially**

**edited from the original version over on Archive of our own.**

This time of year, was one of Ralph's favorites. Seeing the ornaments and the trees everywhere reminded him of his childhood, before he became crooked and lost his job. As a kid his family didn't have much to give him around the holidays, but the cost of gifts didn't matter, being around loved ones did. When he was old enough, Ralph got a job at McDonalds before studying to get his job at the CCPD. Now that he was better off financially, Ralph always liked to make food for soup kitchens and homeless shelters around this time of year.

It was his way of giving back to the soup kitchens that made sure that he and his family didn't starve. He'd also donate toys to the homeless shelters, making sure that no kid went without Christmas presents. Ralph walked into Star Labs with a grin on his face. He walks up to Barry.

"Barry, buddy, pal! Can you do me a favor?" He asks. Barry blinks when he sees the grin on his face.

"Uh, sure Ralph. What is it?" He asks. Ralph smiles.

"Can you get Cisco to make me a Santa suit that will stretch with me?" He asks. Barry raises an eyebrow.

"Um… sure?" He asks. Ralph pulls Barry in for a hug.

"You're the best!" He exclaims. Barry slowly let go. Ralph was acting… cheerier than usual, and that's saying something for Ralph. Honestly, he reminded him a bit of HR right now. Soon enough Cisco walks in the room.

"What was that about?" He asks. Ralph's eyes lit up.

"Cisco! Buddy! Pal! Amigo! Can you make me a Santa suit that won't be destroyed when I stretch?" He asks. Cisco blinks.

"Okay… I can do that Dibny." He says as he grabs spare material from the extra sewing supplies. Ralph grins as he watches Cisco make the suit, eagerly clapping as he waits for the suit. Barry looked at Ralph in confusion. He still didn't know what this was about.

"Um… Ralph? Are you feeling okay?" He asks with concern.

"Fine! I'm just excited for the suit to be done." Ralph answers.

"Okay then." Barry mutters. Yeah, he was acting very strange. The suit was ready in an hour and Ralph eagerly grabbed it.

"Dude, you're the best!" He exclaimed as he leaves Star Labs. When he gets back to his home, he changes into the suit, and stretches himself to the weight that a child would expect from Santa. Ralph smiles and starts wrapping the toys he'd bought for the kids. He'd bought $200 worth of toys. Plenty of toys to go around all the homeless shelters in the area. It took him about two hours to wrap it all up, but he genuinely enjoyed it. After placing the toys in two crates, he places them inside his vehicle, wearing the Santa suit as he drives to the first shelter. As he stared at the decorations outside, Ralph tunes to his favorite station this time of year, and sings Deck the Halls.

He remembers one Christmas in particular.

His mom had gotten a raise around the holidays and had decided to get him four gifts that year instead of one. A ten-year-old at the time, little Ralph was horrified to learn that his mother had spent all that extra money on gifts. Christmas time was especially hard for them, when they were wondering where their next meal was going to come from. His mother shushed him and told him to open his gifts. Ralph's eyes lit up that day.

It was then that Ralph decided that when he grows up, he's going to give other poor kids toys, so that they too can experience Christmas joy. Which was why he was dressed as Santa and walking into a Homeless Shelter late at night as he placed a crate full of presents under the tree with letters from "Santa" for the kids to read Christmas morning. He continues sneaking into various shelters, slowly getting back in his car as he drives to a children's hospital. When he walks into the hospital, he looks up at the front desk.

"Can I help you… sir?" The lady asks, seeing a huge crate in his hands. Ralph smiles.

"I want you to give this to the children's wing and tell them it's from Santa." He answers. The woman started crying.

"You are so sweet to give this to them. Most people don't think of the poor kids that are in the hospital around this time of year." She tells him.

"That's why I'm doing this, ma'am." Ralph smiles, placing the crate on the floor. The lady pulls him in for a hug, thanking him profusely for his gift. Ralph left the hospital with a smile.


End file.
